SHE VAMPIRE
by astareth29
Summary: QUE HARIAS SI EN UNA NOCHE NEVADA Y DE FRIO INVERNAL VOLVIERAS A VER A EL AMOR DE TU VIDA... SABIENDO QUE ELLA... YA ESTA MUERTA... SHE VAMPIRE ES UN FIC DE ALTO CONTENIDO EROTICO PARA PERSONAS CON AMPLIO CRITERIO.


SHE VAMPIRE

HELSINKI INVIERNO DE 1920.

29 DE DICIEMBRE.

El viento no dejaba de soplar sobre mi rostro, el frio calaba hasta los huesos, eran casi las once de la noche, mi vida era un inmenso vacio desde que ella se fue para siempre, mi corazón se marchito el día en que me avisaron que el amor de mi vida había muerto, la fuerte dosis de pastillas para dormir la hicieron caer en un profundo sueño del cual nunca mas despertaría, ese día yo morí con ella, ese día mi alma se rompió como un espejo, me hice pedazos y nunca más pude volver a reconstruirme, intente seguir, durante un tiempo me sumergí en la soledad de las paredes de mi cuarto, en la oscuridad lloraba amargamente, cuantos noches pasaron no lo sé, lo único que recuerdo es que me perdí y jamás volveré a ser el de antes, viaje con la compañía a esta ciudad para olvidar pero es lo que menos puedo hacer, ella está presente a cada instante a cada segundo, en cada suspiro, no sé cuanto he caminado esta noche, lo único que quiero es no parar ojala el frio congele mi corazón para ya nunca más sentir este maldito dolor que me ha atormentado tanto tiempo, las campanas de esa iglesia resuenan con gran tristeza, hacen juego con los latidos de mi corazón, siento como si alguien me siguiera, volteo pero no es nadie, solo el frio viento que resuena en mis oídos como un lamento, vuelvo a caminar, una sombra se mueve, me detengo, maldición a que le temo si yo ya estoy muerto en vida, tomo aire el frio que llega hasta mis pulmones hace que me duela el pecho, en ese momento una fina figura se hace presente, me sorprende que haya una mujer sola a estas horas de la noche y sobre todo con este clima, tiene una capa puesta que cubre su rostro, ¿tengo miedo?, que es esta extraña sensación de angustia que corre por mis venas, comienzo a caminar nuevamente, ella me sigue, un escalofrió recorre mi espalda, me detengo firmemente, que es lo que quieres le pregunto molesto, ella no contesta y mira al suelo, acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones, trato de ser sarcástico, pero el silencio que la rodea hace que la piel se me erice, "tengo sed" , me dice ella en un susurro que apenas alcanzo a escuchar, como dices, pregunto confundido, "hueles tan bien" me dice sin mirarme, gracias, le contesto desconcertado, ella comienza a reírse suavemente, entonces mi corazón parece volver a tomar vida, es risa jamás la olvidaría, ella levanta lentamente su rostro, la nieve que cae apenas y me deja verla, su piel es mas blanca de lo que era antes, las venas en su cuello se aprecian perfectamente en un azul verdoso, sus labios tienen un color rojizo que los hacen apetecibles, pero sus ojos, no, no puede ser ella, sus hermosos ojos verdes ahora parecen color carmesí, alrededor de ellos parece que hay unos pequeños moretones, que tienes le dije desesperado, su mirada era penetrante casi hipnotizadora, su piel parecía estar hecha de seda pura, su aroma era tan excitante que me estaba volviendo loco, entonces tome una de sus manos y supe que ella estaba mas fría que el invierno que golpeaba mi rostro, no, no, no, gritaba desesperado en mi interior, ella tomo mi mano con gran fuerza, mientras su dulce risa se hacía más escalofriante, entonces mire con desconcierto y con algo de miedo, como de entre su blanca dentadura crecían dos filosos colmillos, sedientos de mi sangre, no lo hagas, casi le grite, pero algo más fuerte que mi voluntad me impidió rechazarla, su rostro se acerco a mí , jalo la bufanda que cubría mi cuello, su frio aliento me estremeció, "dame de tu vino" me dijo casi como una súplica, no puede resistirme a esa petición, así que sin menor esfuerzo deje que clavara los colmillos en mi cuello y bebiera lo que deseaba, sentí un leve dolor, como si dos agujas me perforaran, luego sentí como mi sangre subía por las venas de mi cuello, ella se aferraba a mí, sentí como mi camisa blanca se macho, sus manos me apretaban y yo por alguna extraña razón estaba excitado, ella me empujo con fuerza contra la pared de un edificio, mientras succionaba y lamia mi sangre, no quería dejar escapar una sola gota, por todos los malditos demonios, esto es mejor que el sexo, pensé por un instante, por fin ella limpio la última gota de sangre que broto de los oricios, luego con su saliva los sello, sus ojos ahora eran de color purpura, yo me encontraba completamente extasiado, unas lagrimas rojas salieron de sus ojos, como si le doliera hacerme esto, pero su sed era demasiada y así como escurrieron sobre sus mejillas ella lamio con su lengua la misma sangre que de sus ojos emanaba, ¿qué estoy loco?, si algo pero no me importa me dije a mi mismo, sin palabras supe que ella me amaba, me convertiré en un vampiro le cuestione, ella me miro como diciendo "Terry eres un imbécil", pero que mas daba si lo único que me importaba era que ella estaba ahí, ¿viva?, no claro que no, estaba muerta, necesito un psiquiatra, pensaba para mis adentros, si yo estuve presente en el funeral, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, todos lloraban amargamente, me tire al piso frente su ataúd, lamentándome por no haber sido capaz de detenerla ese día, soy un maldito cobarde, grite, Albert me abrazo sabía lo que yo estaba sufriendo, recuerdo su rostro parecía solo dormir, tuve fiebre ese día, casi me prohíben ir al sepelio, pero saque fuerzas yo eche un puñado de tierra cuando su ataúd bajo a donde ella estaría por siempre, sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar las ideas un poco, de eso hacía dos años como era posible que ella estuviese ahí, tal vez solo es un espejismo, algo que deseo que sea verdad, pero… abrí los ojos temeroso de que ella desapareciera, mi corazón salto ella seguía ahí, frente a mí y había bebido mi sangre, mi cuello comenzó a arder como si hubieran puesto fuego sobre él, un mareo sacudió mi cabeza, hizo que me tambaleara un poco, mi piernas comenzaron a temblar, seguramente bebió mas de la cuenta, pensaba, de que rayos estoy hablando, seguía cuestionándome, no sabía que decirle, ella me miraba y yo caía en el abismo purpura de sus ojos, si soy un tonto quien se dejaría cautivar por un vampiro, si las leyendas eran ciertas esa era la palabra adecuada, "quiero descansar", me dijo con su cristalina voz, no dude ni un segundo en llevarla al departamento que había alquilado, claro como todo caprichoso actor pedí un departamento para mi estadía en esta ciudad, la abrace temeroso, parecía tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana que al menor descuido se rompería, se puso la capucha nuevamente para no dejar ver su hermoso rostro, unas cuadras adelante estaba mi apartamento, saque las llaves del bolso de mi abrigo, el portero me miro de forma extraña al ver que no iba solo, sus ojos me dijeron lo que pensaba, "te la llevaras a la cama", dejo dicho su mirada libidinosa, ella sujeto mi brazo con fuerza, tanto que parecía que me lo rompería, me di cuenta que a su lado la muñeca frágil era yo, apreté el botón para que bajara el elevador, en ese momento mire al piso, pude percatarme de que ella estaba descalza, sonó el timbre advirtiéndome de que el lento elevador estaba por llegar, me hizo reaccionar, la puerta se abrió, un niño bajaba con su madre, ella se aferro mas a mí, entonces rápidamente nos metimos al pequeño lugar, presione el botón del último piso, si ya se, solo a un excéntrico y loco como yo pediría un departamento en el último piso, mi corazón latía rápidamente a consecuencia de las circunstancias, "no hagas eso" me dijo nerviosa, ¿los vampiros se ponen nervios?, que idea tan idiota, porque, le cuestione, "puedo escuchar como tu corazón bombea sangre tibia", se lamio los labios, yo no sé si los vampiros se ponen nerviosos pero al menos se que yo sí, el ascensor se detuvo, sus puertas se abrieron lentamente, que digo, me pareció eterno subir cinco pisos, le cedí el paso, yo salí tras ella, mire como su silueta se dibujaba perfectamente debajo de la capa, el contoneo de sus caderas era cautivador, abro y cierro los ojos para reaccionar, ella ya me espera en la entrada, su figura se pierde con la puerta pintada de negro, ya dije que estoy nervioso, bueno pues nervioso, abro la puerta de mi apartamento, ella se queda parada en la entrada, yo tomo su mano y la jalo pero ella como si fuese un pesada piedra no se mueve, que te pasa, le cuestiono al verla ahí, "invítame a pasar" me dice melancólicamente, ¿cómo?, no entiendo la pregunta, "si no me invitas no podre entrar", algo confundido le digo, te invito a entrar a mi casa, la tomo de la mano nuevamente, esta ocasión no me costo ningún trabajo moverla, era tan liviana como el aire, cierro la puerta con llave, sacudo mi abrigo que estaba cubierto de nieve, ella observa todo mi entorno, indeciso prendo el interruptor que esta junto al perchero, esperando que la luz no le haga daño, no, no paso nada, camino hacia la chimenea, hace un frio terrible que me congela los huesos, ella mira que sobre la repisa de la chimenea hay una fotografía, la miro yo también, "eres tú" le explique, siempre cargo con una foto suya para no sentirme tan solo, pensé para mis adentros, "ella murió", alcanzo a escuchar, nuevamente el escalofrió recorre mi espalda, por fin logro encender el fuego, pero no sé como entro una ráfaga de frio viento que lo apago rápidamente, frunzo el ceño por el disgusto, me pongo de pie, trato de acercarme a ella, pero algo me detiene, ella baja la capucha, sus ojos me dicen algo que aun no adivino que es, sus delicadas manos desatan la cinta que sujeta la capa, mis ojos se abren expresivos al verla, mis pupilas se dilatan, que diablos pretende al quedarse desnuda frente a mí, cierro los ojos y comienzo a recordar a aquel día, si el día en que ella fue a Nueva York, ella llego por la mañana, me supongo que imaginaba otro tipo de encuentro, pero que hice yo, la tome de la mano y la jale por que según yo ya era algo famoso, luego de eso la lleve a una cafetería, si fui un estúpido, un encuentro poco romántico, claro que me lo reclamo, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al recordarlo, luego decido llevarla al hotel, pero ella me dice que quiere conocer mi departamento, siento que el corazón late, ¡ella quiere ir a mi departamento!, en el camino no hago otra cosa que pensar en cómo decirle lo que paso con Susana, ese maldito sentimiento de culpa que me atormento por tanto tiempo, cuando llegamos intento disimular mi nerviosismo, se ve tan hermosa con ese vestido rojo, pensaba, hago un poco de té para tratar de controlarme, he estado con muchas chicas, pero que será lo que tiene que me pone tan nervioso, me pregunte mientras servía las tazas de té, algo me dijo que me reí, entonces ella corrió, se tropezó con la mesa y cayó sobre de mi, nos miramos, moría por besar sus labios pero el remordimiento me detuvo, ella se levanto, me ayudo a preparar mas te, luego de eso lavamos las tazas, eran como las doce del día, pensaba en ir a dejarla a su hotel, pero ella me dijo que desea estar otro rato mas conmigo, no pude negarme aun que sabía que tenía ir a ver a Susana, entre charlas, risas y recuerdos rompimos los límites del espacio personal, ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes y yo como un idiota caí en ellos, me acerque a ella, la tome de la cintura y la bese, ella se aferra a mí, la empujo hasta que choco con la pared, junto al afiche de Romeo y Julieta, mi boca comienza a buscar su cuello, lo comienzo a besar, mientras ella me ayuda a quitarme el suéter, hace frio pero mi sangre hervía, yo jalo la cinta que ata su vestido, subo mis manos para comenzar a desabotonarlo, mientras empujo mi cuerpo contra el de ella, porque demonios no inventan algo que sea mas fácil de quitar, tantos botones hacen que entre en desesperación, ella comienza a zafar mi camisa del pantalón, yo no opongo resistencia, su vestido finalmente cae, acaricio su piel, porque no me sorprende que solo use solo un fondo de seda francesa, para esos momento ya estoy sin camisa, ella acaricia mi dorso desnudo con sus suaves manos, sigo haciéndole sentir las reacciones que su cuerpo provoca en el mío, me quita el cinturón del pantalón, yo la guio hasta mi cama entre besos y caricias, la recuesto mientras intento zafar las botas que lleva puestas, jalo el cierre, ¡wow! que fácil fue deshacerme de las botas, deberían utilizarlos para los vestidos, pienso en mi cabeza, acaricio la piel de sus pantorrillas, desabrocho mi pantalón, me lo quito torpemente, me recuesto sobre ella, mientras la sigo besando, porque demonios no compre una cama mas grande, me reprocho, mis manos comienzan a subir y bajar en sus piernas, "te amo", me susurra al oído, comienzo a subir la prenda, ella curvea un poco su espalda para hacerme las cosas mas fáciles, mi pupilas se dilatan al ver los blancos pechos de mi amada, tan perfectos, comienzo a acariciarla, los erguidos botones rosas, me indican lo excitada que esta, mis labios los hacen su presa, juego con ellos mientras las manos de ella se hunden suavemente en mi cabello, mi boca baja por su talle, humedeciendo su bien definido abdomen, quise tomarme otro atrevimiento pero no pude, así que ya no proseguí en mi recorrido, me coloque a la misma altura que ella, nuestros rostros quedaron frente a frente, acariciaba mi espalda haciéndome estremecer, mis manos comenzaron a bajar la ultima prenda hasta deshacerme de ella, la dejo caer al piso, ella comienza a despojarme de la última pieza de tela que me quedaba encima, desnudos al fin los dos, entre las sabanas de mi cama, decidí tomar su cuerpo virginal cuidadosamente, con mis rodillas comencé a separar sus piernas, ella abrió el camino que nos conduciría a la gloria, la humedad de su piel me hizo estremecer, la mire a los ojos y le dije, " en verdad quieres esto", ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente, "ella estaba convencida en que yo la volviera una mujer", tome aire, empuje mi cuerpo lentamente, ella apretó sus manos contra mi espalda, signo del dolor que le causaba mi masculinidad, mi cuerpo vibro al sentir como era desgarraba la flor más preciada de su cuerpo, deje pasara el dolor por unos instantes, cuando el cuerpo de mi amada se destenso, comencé a moverme con suavidad, sus gemidos me excitaban mas de lo que imaginaba, pero lo que más loco me volvía, era saber que yo era el causante de ese placer, fui aumentando el ritmo de mi cuerpo, no se por cuánto tiempo fue así pero lo disfrute como nunca, entonces sucedió, el vientre de ella aprisiono mi cuerpo con gran fuerza, sentí como unas contracciones que me aprisionaban, no pude evitar gritar, una explosión de electricidad recorrió mi espalda, en mi mente solo una imagen apareció, el rostro de ella lleno de placer, el rojizo de sus mejillas la hacían ver más bella, nuestros cuerpos cansados, temblorosos y húmedos se abrazaron con las fuerzas que nos quedaba, la mire a los ojos y le dije que la amaba, estaba por quitarme de encima de ella, pero no me soltó, "déjame estar así", me dijo al oído, su voz temblaba, pude sentir lo acelerado de su corazón, nos abrazamos y nos quedamos mirando por largo rato, luego volvimos a repetir la dosis de amor una y otra vez, hasta quedarnos dormidos en mi estrecha cama, cuantas veces hice el amor y de cuantas maneras no lo sé, pero lo disfrute como nunca, cuando desperté ella seguía dormida abrazando mi cuerpo, me sentí dichoso, bese su pelo tiernamente, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, "qué hora es" me pregunto aun media dormida, casi las siete, le conteste, "es muy tarde", termino de despertar, quieres bañarte le dije, ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente, sus rizos estaban desacomodados, me puse de pie, tome una bata, me la puse y fui a preparar el baño, en cuanto estuvo listo se metió a bañar, me acerque a husmear para ver que hacía, el agua caía sobre su cuerpo, resbalaba dibujando cada curva de él, si soy hombre y tengo reacciones al ver así a la mujer que amo, no pude resistirme, me quite la bata y me metí con ella a la ducha, se sorprendió al sentir mis manos sobre sus pechos, ella se volteo para quedar frente a mí, mientras el agua caía sobre nosotros, nos besamos, nos acariciábamos y nos volvíamos a mar, cinco, seis o siete veces, que importa, en mi vida había imaginado que haría el amor tantas veces en una sola tarde, mientras se vestía mire como unos moretones comenzaban a aparecer en sus caderas, creo que me excedí de fuerza, pero ella no se quejaba, seguí en lo mío o terminaríamos nuevamente en mi cama o en la mesa, me reí de solo imaginarlo, "de que te ríes" pregunto al ver mi rostro, por esos breves momentos me sentí tan feliz, la desdicha había desaparecido, caminamos hasta el hotel, en silencio, las palabras no eran necesarias los hechos hablaban por si solos, no quería que ese momento terminara nunca, pero como todo, la magia llego a su fin cuando me despedí de ella, si fui un maldito cobarde que no pudo decirle lo que pasaba, pero no quise arruinar el momento vivido en mi departamento y en mi cama, tal vez mi cobardía termino con ella, ya que después de lo que paso no tuve el valor de detenerla, es por eso que en ocasiones me llego a culpar por su muerte, abrí los ojos de golpe, ella seguía ahí mirándome interrogante, jale aire, sonrió maliciosamente como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, me di la vuelta no quería que notara que los recuerdos habían hecho reaccionar mi cuerpo, recargue mis manos en el respaldo del sofá, pero… me sorprendí al sentir como sus manos rodearon mi cuerpo, voltee para quedar frente a ella, entonces comenzó a quitarme la ropa, no sentí como pero mi camisa salió volando hecha pedazos, eso me enloqueció, me excito, ella lamia mi pecho con su fría lengua, cuando llego a donde mi corazón, se detuvo, se quedo pensativa, temblaba, que pasa le cuestione agitado, "tu corazón" susurro "quisiera tomarlo" me dijo, la abrace tiernamente, ya lo tienes, le susurre mientras colocaba su rostro a la altura del mío, me acerque y la bese, si ya perdí la cordura pero qué más da, sentí el sabor de mi sangre en nuestros labios, ella la lamia, no podía evitar enterrar sus colmillos, sabía que ya no quería lastimarme así que dejo de besarme, yo comencé a acariciar sus cuerpo desnudo, tan suave, era más bella de lo que recuerdo, perdí mi pantalón mas rápido que la camisa, lo había comprado en Italia a un alto costo, y ella en un segundo lo rompía, me empujo, caí en el sofá, ella miraba con deseo mi masculinidad, tanto que me sentí cohibido, ja, ja, ja cohibido yo, pues si ella había logrado sonrojarme, se coloco encima de mi sigilosamente, me sentía como un presa que estaba por se devorada por su captor, me estremecí cuando sentí el frio de su lengua sobre mi pecho desnudo, no pude evitar hundir mis manos en su cabello, ella comenzó a acariciar mi cuerpo, que son estas malditas emociones, me pregunte a mí mismo, ella no dudo en tomar mi cuerpo, me estremecí al sentir como su piel me aprisionaba, su vientre era cálido, algo realmente extraño ya que todo su cuerpo era inmensamente frio, ella comenzó a mover su vientre, yo enloquecí, parecía la danza de una serpiente embrujada por algún extraño sonido, puse mis manos sobre sus caderas, las aprisione fuertemente ante mi excitación, pensé que jamás volvería a vivir una experiencia como esta, sus manos aprisionaron mis brazos con fuerza, no me importo el dolor, lo único en ese momento, era lo que me hacía sentir ella, no sé cómo, ni en qué momento, solo me di cuenta de que estábamos en la cama, yo estaba sobre ella, empujando mi cuerpo con demencia contra el suyo, sé que me iré al infierno por esto, pero creo que vale la pena tomar el riesgo, sus manos aprisionaron mi espalda, sentí como sus uñas se clavaron en ella, eso dolió, un grito placentero salió de mi garganta, ella grito aun con mas desesperación que yo, luego de eso solo el sonido de mi cansado y agitado corazón se escucho en aquella cama, bese su rostro pálido mientras la abrazaba, por un instante creí sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, clavo su mirada en la mía, en ese momento me di cuenta de que yo le pertenecía, que de ahora en adelante mi voluntad era de ella y que yo haría lo que me pidiera.

CONTINUARA….

31 de diciembre.

Ella me mira atreves de la ventana mientras me alejo del departamento, cruzo la calle para poder apreciarla mejor, el frio no cesa, cubro mi cuello con la bufanda blanca que me regalo un día, camino algo atormentado por todo lo ocurrido, casi dos días sin salir de ahí, los del compañía me vinieron a buscar un par de ocasiones, me fingí enfermo, no quería separarme de mi amada, ella es ahora lo único que me importa, soy un maldito demente, mira que tener de amante a una vampiresa, aun me duelen las heridas que hizo cuando hacíamos el amor, bueno cuando nos apareábamos como ella lo llama, en eso estoy en desacuerdo totalmente, para mi es hacer el amor, aun que ella diga lo contrario, yo no soy un maldito perro que se aparea, pero ella, ¿qué es ella?, me sigo preguntando sin obtener una respuesta, no sé si tenga el valor de hacer lo que me pidió, debo de admitir, tengo miedo, nunca me imagine que yo sería capaz de hacer algo como lo que estoy por hacer hoy, esta noche, cuando me lo pido la piel se me erizo de solo pensarlo, quise negarme pero sus ojos comenzaron a tomar el carmesí de la otra noche, creo que no tengo opción si es que quiero que ella permanezca a mi lado, fíjese me dice un tipo con el cual choco, es un hombre de cabelle negro, ojos verdes, me pregunto si su sangre sabrá bien, pero recuerdo, ella quiere una chica, porque siento como si estuviera buscando comida para mi mascota, sigo mi camino, ella prometió que se quedaría, que piensan lo vampiros, sigo preguntándome, durante estos días ella casi no hablo, solo me miraba y luego se apareaba, ja, ja, ja, no puedo evitar reírme al escuchar esa palabra, una dama me sonríe piensa que le coqueteo, entonces me quedo pensativo, creo que encontré el anzuelo perfecto para llevar comida a casa, quien más si no yo, no tarde mucho en entablar comunicación con la chica, no era gran cosa, miento, realmente era hermosa, claro que no tanto como mi vampiresa, luego de un café concerté una cita con ella, tenía los ojos grises, cabello castaño claro, piel blanca y porque no he de decirlo, un cuerpo escultural, luego de fijar el lugar donde nos encontraríamos, me encamine al teatro, Robert ya me espera ahí, Karen tenia cara de pocos amigos, se notaba molesta por mi desaparición de estos últimos días, para ser honesto, no iba a mi departamento porque me estaba quedando con ella, si, nos apareábamos de vez en cuando, me reí de solo recordar la palabra, ¿qué te pasa?, me reclamo al ver mi expresión, nada le dije sin poder dejar de reír, no recordaba que teníamos la cena de año nuevo, rayos no lo recordaba, no podre llevar a la chica, puse cara de fastidio, había quedado formalmente en ir, en llevar a Karen pero nunca me imagine lo mucho que cambiarían las cosas, luego de un regaño por parte de Robert regrese a mi departamento, el portero me cuestionaba con la mirada, subí a mi apartamento, tome aire antes de abrir la puerta, el lugar había quedado algo destruido por los acontecimientos de los últimos días, me lleve una sorpresa al entrar , parecía estar vacio como si nadie hubiese estado ahí, todo en orden, un suave aroma a café me hizo reaccionar, me dirigí a la pequeña cocina, ella estaba ahí, tenía una de mis camisas puestas, me quede sorprendido de ver ese escena, pensé que lo único que ella deseaba era sangre y sexo, sacudo mi cabeza al pensar esa palabra, ella no era simple y vano placer, era algo mas, era la mujer que amaba, hola, la saludo, ella voltea y me mira, hola, se acerca y me da un beso en los labios, se que quiere tomar mi sangre pero se resiste, hazlo si quieres, le dijo sin mayor temor, por ti moriría, tomo sus manos, es una locura, se da la vuelta, como fue que paso, le pregunto, ella me mira, "no lo recuerdo bien", lanza un suspiro melancólico, "solo recuerdo que una noche caminaba por la calle, sentía como si alguien me siguiera, apresure el paso, un hermoso hombre de ojos color carmesí se acerco a mí, me dijo que el podía ver mi tristeza, tomo mi rostro y me dijo que había visto todo mi pasado y lo mucho que sufría, me pregunto si creía en la inmortalidad, me reí de eso, adivino mis pensamientos, me llevo a casa, me dijo que si estaba dispuesta a morir, ¿cómo supo que pensaba hacer eso?, yo le dije que sí, que la vida que llevaba no tenía sentido, me acerque a la ventana, en ese momento sentí como si dos agujas se clavaran en mi cuello, luego mucho calor, lamio los orificios con su lengua las marcas desaparecieron, me recostó en la cama, no podía moverme, pero si miraba todo lo que pasaba, tomo un frasco de pastillas, las tiro en el lavabo, luego puso el frasco vacio en mis manos y se fue, a pesar de que mis ojos estaban cerraros podía mirar todo, escuche los gritos de Albert al encontrarme, el llanto de Ane, la risa de satisfacción de Elisa, pero sobre todo puede escuchar el dolor que tu sentías", me le quedo mirando fijamente, estoy perplejo ante lo dicho, ella supo que estaba ahí, me siento tan confundido, me da una taza de café y se va hacia la sala, la sigo mientras aprecio sus bien torneadas piernas, tendré que salir esta noche, le explico ella me mira algo confundida, no recordé lo de la cena de año nuevo, no quiero separarme de ella nunca, me siento junto a ella, "harás lo que te pedí", dijo en un susurro, apenas lo alcanzo a leer en sus labios, claro que si, tomo su rostro, quiero besarla pero ella me rehúye, que te pasa le cuestiono deseoso de tomar su cuerpo, "tengo sed", me explica, "estoy intentando contenerme para no asesinarte", dejo caer la taza de café ante la confecion, te traere lo que pediste, digo firmemente, ella se va a recostar sobre mi cama, todo silencio, se que no duerme, me lo confiesa, es un don que ya no tiene, me quedo con ganas de hacer el amor, "sera mas tarde", me dice desde la recamara, acaso adivina lo que pienso, me pregunto, solo un silencio aterrador embarga mi departamento, me recuesto en el sofa para esperar a que caiga la noche, me quedo dormido, a la distancia solo escucho mi respiracion, luego un frio me hace estremecer, me encojo, luego todo oscuridad, lentamente abro los ojos, a mi lado esta ella, ambos en el estrecho sofa, sus ojos me contemplan, mientras juega con un mecho de mi castaña cabellera, "hola dormilon", me dice tiernamente, hola le digo mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, "eres tan hermoso", se aferra a mi, no mas que tu, acaricio su rostro, tengo que arreglarme, le digo algo fastidiado ya que no quiero apartarme de ella, "tienes que ir", suena como una orden, lo sé, frunzo el ceño, ella se pone de pie, "tu ropa esta lista", me dice amorosamente, gracias, estiro mi cuello, ella lo mira, tengo que ir por tu cena, le recuerdo, mientras me visto ella me mira, se queda pensativa, como quisiera poder estar en su mente para saber lo que piensa, lo que siente, "ni lo pienses", me dice mientras me mira desde la cama, tomo mis llaves, le doy un beso en los labios, me marcho a mi fiesta de año nuevo, me duele tanto separarme de ella, abordo el auto que estaba parado desde hace algunos días, mientras sigo pensando que lo que estoy por hacer es una locura, al llegar al salón donde es la fiesta Karen ya me espera en la entrada, se ve muy atractiva con ese vestido rojo, el escote es demasiado atrevido evidentemente busca pasar la noche conmigo, pero yo no estoy para eso necesito con urgencia una presa para alimentar a mi amada, en ese momento pasa como un rayo de luz una idea, siento cómo mi piel se eriza solo de pensarlo, no puedo hacerle esto a ella, salgo del auto, de inmediato Karen se acerca a mí, me coquetea de un modo descarado, mientras algunas damas murmuran por el modo en que ella se adueña de mí, sin importarle nada me planta un beso en los labios, me alejo de inmediato de ella, "Que te pasa Terry", me dice sorprendida, no sé que responder, no quiero que nadie vuelva a besarme después de que mi amada volvió a besar mis labios, la miro fríamente y me meto al salón, durante un par de horas tengo que soportar las preguntas, los acosos de algunas chicas, Karen no deja de mirarme con reproche, se cree mi dueña por el hecho de que algunas ocasiones nos acostamos, siento una gran necesidad de irme, necesito verla, yo ya cumplí con asistir un rato, así que me dirijo al guardarropa, pido mi abrigo, salgo del lugar, saco las llaves de mi auto, abro la puerta y subo, repentinamente alguien toca la ventanilla, pongo cara de fastidio, no lo puedo creer, es Karen que me hace señas de que abra la puerta del copiloto, como no queriendo accedo a que ella entre y quito el seguro, ella abre la puerta, se mete, su rostro refleja molestia, azota la puerta con fuerza y comienza reclamarme, "Que crees que soy", me pregunta mientras frunce el ceño, "Pensé que pasaríamos la noche juntos", me recuerda, "pero claro de nada sirve que me haya puesto este maldito vestido con este frío infernal que hace", se descubre el escote abruptamente, no puedo evitar mirar como sus blancos pechos se asoman dejando poco a la imaginación, quieres ir a mi departamento, le dijo algo agitado, ella se queda callada, "a tu departamento", dice sorprendida, "tú nunca quieres que lo hagamos en tu casa", veo su rostro emocionado y sin mediar palabra se me echa encima para besarme, ella aprisiona mis labios con fuerza, rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, yo no puedo evitar tomar su cintura y respondo con la misma intensidad, luego la alejo de mi para encender el auto, algo excitado me dirijo a mi departamento, mientras manejo ella no deja de besar mi cuello, mi corazón no para de latir, siento como sus manos acarician mis piernas, luego me aprisiona entre ella, no puedo evitar estremecer, baja la bragueta hasta liberar mi masculinidad, por todos los demonios que piensa hacer, me digo mientras siento como mi sangre hierve, luego de hacer buen uso de sus labios, ella decide par para dejarme algo enloquecido, detengo mi auto a las afueras del departamento, casi de inmediato bajo, abro la puerta, se acomoda el abrigo, no dirigimos a la entrada, el portero me mira con ojos de perversión, subimos al elevador en cuanto se cierra la puerta ella comienza a besarme con demencia, mi deseo sigue en aumento, en cuanto se abre la puerta ella me jala para salir mientras sus brazos se aferran a mi espalda y yo a su cintura, busco las llaves y abro la puerta, la dejo de besar ya que pienso que mi amada se le abalanzara para destrozar su cuello, pero parece que no hay nadie, "que pasa Terry" me dice mientras me mira algo confundida, nada le respondo, todo parece estar en plena calma, el pánico se apodera de mi, acaso se abra ido, me dirijo a la recamara para buscarla al abrir la puerta unos penetrantes y fríos ojos carmesí me miran, parecen inexpresivos tan hermosos, tan llenos de nada, cierro la puerta, "te estás arrepintiendo", oigo en la voz de Karen, la miro algo preocupado, puedes esperarme en la recamara le digo mientras jalo aire a mis pulmones, ella sonríe maliciosamente, "no tardes que estoy ardiendo" dice mientras se lame los labios, en cuanto entra cierro la puerta con llave, mi corazón parece estar paralizado, me voy al sofá y me tapo los oídos no quiero escuchar los gritos de ella cuando mi amada… por todos los malditos demonios en que me he convertido, no puedo negarlo estoy asustado, han pasado cerca diez minutos y no se escucha el menor ruido, tembloroso me acerco a la puerta, no puedo evitarlo así que miro por la cerradura para ver qué pasa, mis ojos se abren al tiempo que siento un duro golpe en la boca del estomago, desvió la mirada, no puede creer lo que mis ojos acaba de ver, regreso la vista, ahí en mi cama, mi amada hace que mi amante mueva su cuerpo en ondas como si fuese una serpiente, ella acaricia los redondos pechos de Karen, mientras esta gime desesperadamente, por más que intento no puedo evitar mirar, mi corazón se acelera, siento que las piernas me tiemblan, mientras una gota de sudor corre por mi cien para recorrer todo mi rostro para caer al piso, mi amada voltea a la puerta como si hubiese escuchado aquel débil sonido, sonríe maliciosamente ¿acaso se sabe observada?, entonces de un jalón pone a Karen de rodillas y se coloca de tras suyo mientras sigue acariciando su cuerpo, pone sus manos en los pechos de Karen, siento que mi corazón está por desbordarse, entre los gemidos de Karen ella abre una deliciosa invitación a que mi amada bese su cuello, ella acepta dicha invitación y lame con su lengua la piel blanca, mientras su otra mano se dirige a la intimidad de la que está por morir, comienza a mover sus dedos suavemente mientras sigue lamiendo aquel apetitoso cuello, Karen comienza a gemir con mayor intensidad entonces me doy cuenta de que la hora ha llegado, mi amada abre su boca, aquellos filosos colmillos se asoman y de un tajo los entierra en el cuello de mi amante, ella grito pero no sé si de dolor o de placer, sus ojos se llenan de pánico, poco a poco comienza a escurrir aquel liquido rojo de su cuello resbalando hasta llegar a sus pechos que se bañan en rojo, entonces una extraña sensación comienza a recorrer mi espalda, y sin más mi cuerpo explota, siento como si mi corazón se hubiese detenido por unos instantes, nunca me había pasado esto, el placer de mirar como dos mujeres que fueron mías se retorcían de deseo en mi cama, irremediablemente me siento culpable de haberle entregado a Karen, en que me he convertido, me recargo en la puerta y me llevo las manos a la cabeza, soy un miserable, no puedo evitar mirar la mancha en mi pantalón negro, comienzo a temblar, en ese instante escucho como si alguien hubiera arrancado algo de la puerta, levanto la vista y miro, ahí está parada ella, sus ojos han cambiado de color, lleva su capa puesta, su rostro ella lleno de satisfacción, ya no sé qué pensar, " gracias", me dice en tono cargado de ternura, gracias por qué, casi grito, he matado a una mujer, rodeo mi cuerpo con mis brazos, "pero me has dado más vida a mí", se agacha para ponerse a la altura de mi rostro, "tú no tienes la culpa fui yo quien bebió su sangre", la miro a los ojos, ella mira la mancha en mi pantalón, "veo que estuviste observando", se levanta, he de confesar me siento algo avergonzado por esto, ¿Por qué te acostaste con ella? Le reclamo, también me levanto, "El vino es mejor cuando preparas la copa de la cual beberás", me dice y se da la vuelta, ¿que eres?, no puedo evitar abrazarla, "no soy nada", la miro a los ojos, por un breve momento parece haber tristeza y soledad, te amo, no puedo evitar decirle, ella toma mi rostro con sus frías manos y me mira, "te apareabas con ella", me quedo helado al escuchar eso no se que responder, "lo sé por qué su sangre sabe a ti", me dice serenamente, "no te preocupes por eso", acaricia un mechón de mi cabello," yo también me he apareado con otros", dice sin mayor culpa, ¿Cómo? No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, "pero tú eres el único que me hace vibrar", me dice mientras me planta un beso en los labios, "déjame demostrarlo", me dice mientras acaricia mi masculinidad, cierro los ojos por la confusión solo un segundo y cuando los abro me quedo sorprendido de ver que estoy en mi cuarto, en qué momento llegamos aquí me pregunto, miro la cama desacomodada, con un leve rastro de sangre, entonces miro del diván que está frente a la ventana, ahí el cuerpo de Karen, parece como si solo lo hubieran aventado, como un arrapo que ya no sirve, sus piernas están abiertas, mientras mi amada se acerca ella, "pobre chica", la mira y ve que alrededor de sus pechos hay sangre aun fresca, miro como se agacha, con una de sus manos toma el pecho y lo lame para quitar la sangre, me quedo boquiabierto, le dolió al morir, le pregunto pero lo que me responde me hela la sangre, "aun no lo está", me quedo sin palabras, "aun le queda un rastro de vida", se acerca a mí, "tengo ganas de sentirte", me dice mientras me acaricia la entrepierna, no puedo evitar estremecer, se despoja de la capa para quedar desnuda, se recuesta en la cama, "ven", me dice mientras se acaricia su intimidad, me quito la camisa y el pantalón, ella comienza a jugar con mi cuerpo y yo solo me dejo llevar, por mi mente solo pasa una cosa, ser el único y el mejor para ella, no quiero que nunca más nadie vuelva a tocar su cuerpo, entre gemidos y movimientos desenfrenados le hago el amor a mi amada, a lo lejos se escuchan las campanadas que indican que el año nuevo acaba de llegar, mientras en su agonía Karen mira como poseo a mi vampira, a mi amada y sé que ella solo la dejo a medio morir para hacerle saber que yo soy suyo y que de ahora en adelante yo estaba dispuesto a conseguir el vino que calmara su sed.

LA PROXIMA VEZ PUEDES SER TU MI INVITADA.

2 DE ENERO 1921

Por increíble que parezca no he dormido casi en dos días y no porque ella me mantuviera ocupado en la cama, si no porque me detuvieron en la estación de policía, en lo que investigaban la muerte de Karen, como esa noche salió conmigo yo era la última persona con la que la vieron, pero al fin me dejaron salir ya que el médico lo determino, fue suicidio, me dejo caer en el sofá rendido por todo esto, además tengo que preparar las maletas ya que mañana regresaremos a Nueva York, esa fue la orden de Robert, después de lo de Karen no podemos seguir con la gira, cierro los ojos ya que no deseo pensar en nada solo necesito dormir un poco, llevo uno de mis brazos al rostro para cubrir mis ojos, siento como si algo me aprisionara contra el sofá, es demasiado pesado, bajo el brazo y abro los ojos, ahí está ella, desnuda sobre mí, "hola" me saluda con una sonrisa, hola amor, le respondo mientras acaricio sus caderas, "te ves cansado", me dice mientras me desabotona la camisa, si no he dormido mucho, le hago saber, "tengo ganas de ti", toma mi mano y hace que le acaricie su intimidad, "estoy cansado", ella me mira con recriminación, yo también te deseo pero… ella me calla poniendo un dedo en mis labios, "solo acaríciame", me dice mientras toma mi otra mano para lamer mi dedo medio, ¿Qué es lo que sientes?, le cuestiono ella me mira intrigada ante la pregunta, me gustaría saber que sientes cuando tienes sed, fui directo con mi pregunta, ella deja de lamer mi dedo, sus ojos se ven llenos de ira parece enfadada, "no deberías hacer esa clases de preguntas", me recrimina, luego me sonríe con algo de perversión, "en verdad quieres saber", me cuestiona mientras pone mi mano sobre su pierna, si le respondo firmemente ya que es algo que tenía ganas de preguntar y no pienso quedarme con esa duda, "somos como bestias", me dice yo la miro desconcertado, " lo único que nos guía es el instinto, no tenemos razón, nos gusta perseguir a nuestras presas, odiamos la luz del sol ya que confunde nuestra alma", su penetrante mirada se clava en mis pupilas, "somos como pequeños cachorros ciegos que se arrastran cuando huelen a su madre", me quedo frio ante esas palabras, "nos gusta la sangre fresca, muchas veces no los vemos, solo olemos, solo los sentimos y aparece la bestia hambrienta que hay dentro de nosotros", se lame los labios, "esperamos a que la noche nazca, es cuando podemos tomar el tibio vino que hay debajo dentro de la copa, ya que nuestra garganta arde como si miles de llamaradas la golpearan, los gritos de horror son tan placentero y más cuando las presas no se defienden a pesar de que saben morirán", ella ríe, acerca su rostro al mío y me dice al oído, "no tengas miedo yo no te lastimaría jamás", luego lame la gota de sudor que corre por mi cien, en verdad estoy temblando de miedo creo que ella tenía razón no debí preguntar, "te quieres aparear", me pregunta su voz está cargada de sensualidad yo la miro fríamente, "entiendo", se baja de mi y se pone de pie, lo siento pero estoy cansando me disculpo con ella, no responde y se va a mi habitación, yo me quedo recostado en el sofá analizando los últimos acontecimientos, no pudo dejar de sacarme de la mente en que yo fui cómplice de la muerte de Karen, no quiero pensar más solo me gustaría dormir por largo rato, aun que he de confesar sabiendo lo que me da un poco de miedo pensar en que ella podría… matarme, se escucha un ruido en la habitación como si algo hubiese golpeado con un espejo, se me olvida que ella tiene otro don extraño, no sé cómo pero siempre adivina lo que pienso, los parpados me pesan comienzo a cerrar y me pierdo en mis sueños, respiro fuerte para saber que aun estoy con vida, me acomodo en el sofá no sé cuantas veces, acaso el sol tiene un lado oscuro me pregunto en sueños, mi vida de ahora en adelante estará llena de sombras, creo que he pecado y mi alma nunca volverá a tener tranquilidad, pero es que ella llego a mí como una filosa navaja que se clavo en mi piel y sé que nunca morirá, la he visto llorar porque sabe que cada día que pasa yo muero lentamente, pero como pedirme que me arrastre con ella al infierno, siento como si volara, seremos ángeles no lo creo ya que nuestro hogar será la muerte, abro mis ojos lentamente, ya ha anochecido, me estiro un poco, me duele la espalda, me pondo de pie miro la puerta de la recamara, camino lentamente ya que no sé como reaccionara ella, también podrá ver mis sueños, tomo aire y empujo la puerta, ahí está ella parada junto a la ventana como siempre, siento mucho haberme dormido, le digo pero ella no responde, se que estas molesta pero en verdad estaba muy cansado, le explico pero ella ni siquiera me mira, me acerco cuidadosamente, pero en un segundo ella se mueve rápidamente hacia la puerta, maldición digo para mis adentros ella no quiere que me acerque, por favor amor perdóname, digo mientras me doy la vuelta hacia la puerta ella al fin me mira, sabes que yo estoy dispuesto a todo por ti, "te quieres aparear", me vuelve a preguntar, si, quiero hacerte mía, lo digo en serio ya que me siento con mucha energía para "aparearme" sonrío no puedo dejar de hacerlo, "pero no tienes que ir a Nueva York", me pregunta, si pero no hay cosa más importante para mí que complacer tus deseos y no miento en eso ya que siento cómo la piel arde ante las ganas de tomar su cuerpo, me acerco lentamente ella ya no se mueve, desato la cinta que sujeta su capa, esta cae al suelo lentamente para dejarme apreciar su desnudes, entonces el rito comienza con las carias que hago yo a su cuerpo pero su mano detiene la mía, la miro confuso ante su reacción, "tu harías todo por mi", me pregunta mientras me mira, si, respondo muy seguro de mi mismo ella sonríe complaciente, "tengo un regalo para ti", en ese momento no sé como fijo mi atención al espejo que estaba frente a mi cama entonces me percato de que esta hecho trizas, busco el objeto que me supongo aventó para romperlo, "no lo encontraras" me dice mientras siento el piso humedecido, mis ojos se abren de la impresión al ver un charco de sangre, sus blanca piel esta manchada, la sangre corre por sus piernas, ¿Qué demonios paso?, grito asustado al ver como de sus manos corre el rojo liquido, ¿Qué hiciste? , le pregunto desesperado, estoy por ir a buscar algo para curar sus heridas, pero ella me toma del brazo la miro, "lo hice por ti", me quedo mudo ante la confesión, es porque no quise hacer el amor, me culpo, lo siento te prometo que no volverá a pasar, le aseguro, ella me mira y con fuerza me avienta a la cama, yo salgo disparado empiezo a sentir miedo, ella se acerca sigilosa y seductoramente, me jala la camisa que se mancha de sangre, luego desgarra mi pantalón, esta algo agresiva y yo sumamente nervioso, "te arrepientes de lo que paso con Karen", me cuestiona yo no sé que responderle ya que si hubo un momento en que me arrepentí, "si quieres que me quede a tu lado no puedes arrepentirte de nada", parece condicionármelo yo aprieto los labios, ella se acomoda sobre mí, mi cuerpo no responde ante la forma en que ella empezó el apareamiento, "yo no pienso aparearme ahora" me dice mientras sus ojos comienzan a tomar un color como el de su sangre, piensas matarme la miro retándola, "te dije que te tenía un regalo", sonríe, con su mano toma mi cuello parece que me estrangulara, por inercia mis manos sujetan la suya pero ella es mucho más fuerte que yo, entonces mis ojos se horrorizan más ya no aguanto y abro mi boca para propinar un grito en ese momento ella postra su otra mano sobre mi boca y hace que beba su sangre, solo siento como cae el ardiente liquido en mi garganta y baja por ella, siento que me ahogo es una terrible sensación forcejeo un poco pero es inútil, ella me mira con satisfacción, siento como su sangre sale por los lados de mis boca para mojar la cama, es extraño pero su sangre no sabe mal, es un sabor como a miel con rosas, ella de apretar mi cuello al fin siento que puedo respirar, "listo", dice serenamente y se recuesta sobre mí, "amor es hora de ir a Nueva York", como tu digas respondo mientras acaricio su cuerpo, "llego la hora de nuestra venganza", me susurra al odio mientras sonrío maquiavélicamente.

Nueva York

5 de Febrero de 1921

Entre las montañas hay una bella flor de color rojo, tan roja como la sangre, era una frase que debía aprenderme de memoria para una nueva obra de teatro, bajo del escenario Robert me felicita por haber incluido esa frase es original y llena de misterio me dijo, tomo mi abrigo que está en un butaca, son cerca de las ocho de la noche, tengo una cita, Robert me pide que me cuide ya que las últimas dos semanas los índices de asesinatos han aumentado, la semana pasada desapareció un adolecente cerca del teatro, pero yo no tengo miedo, enciendo un cigarrillo para calmar el frío que, me acomodo el cuello del abrigo me dirijo a un callejón cerca del teatro ahí me está esperando mi cita, no hay casi gente en las calles, no será difícil llevarla a mi casa, doy vuelta en la oscura calle, hola digo a quien me espera, "Hola Terry" me dice Susana parada en muletas, quien te trajo, le cuestiono no quiero muchos testigos me digo a mi mismo, le dije a mi madre que me reuniría con unas amigas, pedí un auto y este me dejo cerca de aquí, quieres ir a mi casa, ella sonríe ante la propuesta, "Terry en verdad quieres estar conmigo", me pregunta algo dudosa, Susana te tengo una sorpresa, le dijo seductoramente para que no se arrepienta, mi auto esta cerca de aquí, ella toma mi brazo, deja las muletas, se las quito y se tambalea, para lo que pasara esta noche no las necesitaras, ella se sonroja tiro la colilla del cigarro y la sujeto entre mis brazos, "Terry te quiero" me da un beso en la mejilla, esta noche será la última que mis brazos pesen tanto, me repito para mis adentros, mi departamento está cerca del teatro, cautelosamente la bajo y miro que no haya muchos testigos para mi suerte la calle está vacía, la sujeto, el único testigo es el portero, pero sé bien que él no dirá nada, es más me mira en complicidad, el me ayuda abrir la puerta y también a llamar el elevador, al entrar ahí digo una palabra en voz alta, pervertido Susana me mira desconcertada, "como dijiste", le sorprende mi lenguaje, este tipo es un pervertido, ella sabe a lo que me refiero, "acaso traer a muchas mujeres a tu casa", frunce el ceño, solo he traído a una dijo maliciosamente, bajamos del elevador, "puedo saber a quién", me cuestiona, la bajo y la hago que sujete de mi para poder abrir la puerta, "me puedes responder", me insiste, si claro digo sínicamente yo traje a Candy a este departamento, abro la puerta y la hago pasar, "¿Cómo?", me pregunta, como lo hago en este momento contigo, ja, ja, ja, soy definitivamente un arrogante," pero eso no puede ser verdad ella murió mucho antes de que compraras este departamento", me recuerda, me mira asustada cierro la puerta, si está muerta y todo es por tu culpa, la miro con desprecio y la empujo, ella cae al piso y se golpea bruscamente, "porque me tratas así", me cuestiona pero no respondo, "porque yo se lo pedí", le dice una hermosa voz que idolatro, enciendo la luz tenue de mi departamento, Susana abre los ojos ante la sorpresa de ver ahí a mi amada, "no es verdad", dice titubeante mientras se arrastra a la puerta", "a donde crees que vas", la detiene poniendo un pie sobre la única pierna de Susana, "arrastrándote así como un maldito gusano que eres es como yo te quería ver", le dice mi amada a Susana sus ojos están llenos de ira, "Terry ayúdame", suplica la chica pero yo la miro con indiferencia mi amada la levanta con sus manos y la avienta, Susana se estrella contra la pared y cae inconsciente, te dejo para que disfrutes tu cena, me acerco a mi amada, tomo su rostro y beso sus labios, ella toma mi mano, "podemos hacer algo mejor", me sonríe perversamente y yo casi adivino lo que quiere.

Susana comienza abrir sus ojos lentamente se que el ruido que hacemos la esta despertando, solo oigo un sollozar volteo de reojo mientras sigo moviendo mi cuerpo sobre el de mi amada que gime desesperada a cada uno de mis movimientos, Susana está sujeta a un candil pendiendo de sus manos y parada en su única pierna, olvide mencionarlo el candil esta frene a mi cama y yo le estoy haciendo el amor a mi amada, "basta ya", grita con dolor mientras nuestros oídos parecen no escuchar, para ser sincero no me importa lo que ella sienta o piense lo único que quiero es complacerla y yo como lobo fiel hare lo que me pida, yo también gimo de placer al sentir el único lugar cálido en ella, "no más Terry por favor", sigue suplicando entre llanto, pero yo lo único que hago es girar el cuerpo de mi vampira para que Susana tenga una mejor vista de aquel maravilloso acto y pueda apreciar el gesto de placer de Candy al hacerla mía con demencia, algo que ella nunca consiguió ni conseguirá ya que estoy seguro que esta es la última noche para ella, el sudor de mi cuerpo ha humedecido el cuerpo de ella, entonces pasa, yo me derramo en mi amada un grito ahogado que salde mi garganta me delata, levanto la vista y Susana no puede dejar de mirar con cierto deseo lo que acabamos de hacer, aun tembloroso me separo del cuerpo de mi amor, antes de eso ella me besa tiernamente, te gusto le pregunto mientras lame mi rostro, "Siempre me gusta cómo te apareas", dice lujuriosamente, "Terry deja ir", recordamos que ella está ahí y la miramos, luego nos vemos en complicidad y sonreímos, me bajo de la cama, me pongo el pantalón y me siento en un sofá rojo que está cerca de la cama, enciendo un cigarro y comienzo a fumar, mi vampira se pone pie y se coloca frente a Susana, "tu estas muerta" dice asustada, "que sientes" le pregunta Candy " que sientes de ver que Terry prefiere a una muerta que a ti", Susana sigue llorando, "esto es por haber puesto tus ojos en él", en ese momento mi amada le desgarra una pierna tanto que casi se la arranca por completo, el grito de Susana invade toda la habitación tanto que la copa de vino que está en la mesa se mueve un poco, "esto es por creer que el te amaría alguna vez", su mano atravesó el pecho de Susana, "Su corazón es mío, el me pertenece", estas última palabras las dijo para que Susana antes de su muerte se las llevara, en ese momento mi amada arranco el corazón de Susana ante la mirada aterrada de ella, tomo su corazón y de un tajo lo deshizo entre su mano, la sangre salpico mi rostro, con mi mano limpio la mancha, mi amada no quería beber la sangre de Susana, lo único que quería era tomar venganza por ser la causante de nuestras separación .

10 de Febrero 1921

La noticia no dejaba de circular por toda la ciudad, una mujer completamente destrozada había aparecido en las aguas del rio Hudson había sido cruelmente asesinada, claro que esta ocasión no sospecharon de mi ya que nadie me vio con ella, lo más probable es que haya sido un oso dijeron algunos, otros pensaban que habían sido lobos, su madre lloro sin parar cuando recataron el cuerpo que flotaba en el rio, la madre de Susana fue la única que me culpo de su muerte ya que nunca pude amar a su hija, en su delirio dijo que yo había planeado todo para deshacerme de ella pero nadie le creyó ya que la única persona por la cual yo habría hecho semejante cosa había muerto dos años atrás, bueno eso es lo que los ilusos pensaban, más de uno se trago el cuento de que me dolía su muerte, cuando llegue a mi departamento una persona me esperaba, "buenas tardes", saludo el hombre, no estoy de humor para entrevistas, le conteste descortésmente, " lo le parece que murió de una forma muy extraña", me pregunto yo lo ignore, "Usted cree en los vampiros", no pude evitar mirarlo sobresaltado, que estupidez, comencé a buscar las llaves de mi departamento algo nervioso, "hace años se vio un caso similar", no tengo tiempo de hablar con usted abro la puerta y la cierro de golpe este tipo sí que me puso nervioso, "Somos tema de conversación de muchos", me dice que esta parada junto a la ventana, la miro confundido y algo agitado, "Es el mismo idiota que andaba investigando mi muerte", la miro desconcertado, él sabe de ti, le cuestiono mientras me acerco a ella, "Albert lo mando a que investigara mi muerte ya que le pareció tan extraño que yo decidiera matarme", la abrazo tiernamente, necesito de ti, le hago saber mientras comienzo a besar suave piel blanca de su cuello, ¿Qué me hiciste que no puedo dejar de desearte, mis manos se aferran a su cintura, "Un vinculo", me dice graciosamente mientras se aleja de mi y se sienta en el borde de la mesa, un vinculo, la miro interrogante, "Yo puedo oler lo que sientes", me confiesa, "puedo oler tu deseo, tu angustia, tu desesperación, tu ternura, sobre todo tus miedos", sonríe maquiavélicamente, "Yo olí el miedo en ti el día que me entregaste a Karen", la miro fijamente y me acerco a ella, "el arrepentimiento te invadió al igual que la culpa, así que te di a beber mi sangre para que dejaras de sentir culpa", lo que me acaba de confesar me sorprende un poco, así que con tu sangre mis miedos se fueron, le cuestiono ella mueve la cabeza afirmativamente mientras comienza a desabotonarse la camisa que lleva puesta, y el deseo que siento, las ganas de estar solo dentro de ti, le cuestiono mientras me paro frente a ella, "Esas mi Amado Terry", hace una pausa mientras abre mi camisa con fuerza tanto que los botones salen volando, "Esa nace de ti porque me amas", lame seductoramente mis labios mientras acaricia mi dorso desnudo, lentamente separo sus piernas para ponerme entre ellas y comienzo a besarla, casi de inmediato la sangre corre por una de las comisuras de mi labio, ella la lame, la tomo de las caderas y la jalo contra mí ella me ayuda a desabotonarme el pantalón, luego acaricia mi masculinidad mientras mis ojos se cierran ante la frialdad de sus manos, por increíble que parezca es frialdad hace que mi cuerpo arda como si estuviera en medio del fuego, "lléname de ti", me dice con su fría mirada seductora y yo sin pensarlo demasiado accedo a su petición, ella se deja caer sobre la mesa y yo tomo su cuerpo con demencia, con locura y desesperación, aunque lo intento no puedo evitar observar como poseo a mi vampira, los gemidos emitidos por ella me hacen perder la razón, lleno mis manos con sus blancos y duros pechos, mientras ella se aferra a mí con sus estilizadas piernas, todo parecía ir bien hasta que entre nuestros gemidos de placer se me ocurre hacerle una pregunta ¿Me convertirás en vampiro?, ella se queda quieta, inerte ante mi cuestionamiento, pasa algo, le pregunto al ver su reacción, no creo que desees morir así, la miro interrogante, ¿Morir? , le cuestiono, acaso no se supone que nunca mueren, "No puedes matar algo que ya está muerto", me contesta mientras separa nuestros cuerpos, tú no estaba muerta cuando ese tipo te convirtió, le reclamo, yo morí desde el día que nos separamos", me quede callado ante lo dicho, acaso es diferente, la tomo de las caderas, "si lo que quieres es que muera para que me conviertas en vampiro lo hare, dijo firmemente, todo sea por estar contigo siempre, la miro dulcemente, ella me mira intento adivinar que hay en su mente por un momento parece tener miedo, "ámame", me ruega yo no dudo ni un segundo y vuelto a tomar su cuerpo mientras la noche cae, mientras las calles se llenan de bruma y de soledad.

25 de Abril 1921.

Aun me sigo pregunta ¿Por qué?, no puedo entenderla no sé si sentir odio, dolor o tristeza, me siento el ser más miserable, los del grupo están preocupados por mi pero eso no me importa, lo único que realmente quiero es saber de ella, aun me parece como una maldita pesadilla, recuerdo que a la mañana siguiente de que le pregunte si me convertiría en vampiro ella ya no estaba cuando desperté de eso ya han pasado varias semanas, me he encerrado desde entonces, ya que este estúpido dolor es insoportable, he llegado a pensar que he enloquecido que todo fue un maldito espejismo, que las caricias y los besos solo fueron producto de mi imaginación, pero hay hechos muy marcados como para imaginar siquiera que todo esto fue un delirio, pero la muerte de Karen y Susana es lo único que me recuerda que ella estuvo aquí, alguien llama a la puerta debe ser nuevamente la Sra. del servicio pero no pienso abrirle, miro mi entorno hace semanas que no veo la luz del día, siento incluso que me lastima, recargo mi cabeza en la pared mientras sigo fumando mi cigarrillo, casi de inmediato me empino la botella de whisky, pero me doy cuenta de que casi está vacía, tendré que aguardar hasta la noche para salir a comprar una, nuevamente llaman a la puerta, lárguese, le grito al que está detrás pero una voz conocida me llama, "Terry abre por favor", es la voz de Albert, yo dejo la botella en el piso y dudo, que le voy a decir, que enloquecí porque mi vampira se fue, que me dejo abandonado a mi suerte, "Terry si no abres tirare la puerta", me dice molesto, sonrío tristemente, me pongo de pie y me acerco a la puerta, quito el seguro y abro, "Terry qué demonios te pasa", me cuestiona mi amigo pero yo no contesto, el se queda mirando el desastre que hay en el lugar, "La últimas vez que te vi te deje bien", me reclamo, no se puede tener todo en la vida, le dijo con ironía, mientras me tiro nuevamente junto a la pared, tomo la botella y le doy un trago largo tanto que lo que quedaba me lo termino de golpe, "Terry basta ya", me sujeta de la camisa, Albert puedes ir a comprar otra botella, le hablo un poco aturdido, "Desde cuando has estado bebiendo", es evidente que mi aliento me delata, desde que ella me dejo, "lo único que conseguirás con tu actitud es destruirte", entonces lo miro, lo único que quiero es morir, mis palabras suenan tan convincentes, "Terry duerme un rato por favor", intenta ponerme de pie pero yo lo empujo, lárgate, le grito y lo aviento tanto fuerte que cae al suelo, el me mira molesto, "Terry eres un imbécil, acaso crees que a Candy le gustaría verte así, hundido en la miseria como lo haces ahora", se puso de pie, creo que es inútil hablar contigo en ese estado, ojala que reacciones, cuando lo hayas hecho búscame, se acomodo el saco y se fue, yo no conteste nada ya que una cosa era verdad, si me estaba hundiendo en la miseria pero si tan solo supiera que la causante de esa miseria era ella, cuando murió no me puse tan mal como ahora, me pongo de pie y camino hasta mi cama, me dejo caer en ella y me pierdo en los recuerdos que me dejo, aprieto las sabanas entre mis manos aun huelen a ella y comienzo a llorar amargamente.

Si bien es cierto me sigo sintiendo solo, miro mi casa hecha un basurero, no puedo creer que aun sobreviva a semejante cantidad de alcohol y cigarros, he llenado tres bolsas grandes y aun no termino, creo que la visita de Albert obtuvo resultados si no al cien por ciento al menos en un cincuenta, creo que es el primer día de sobriedad desde que ella me abandono, me pregunto dónde estará, el corazón comienza a doler de solo recordarla, intento controlar mi respiración pero no es suficiente, la ansiedad y la angustia se apoderan de mí, me acerco a la ventana para mirar la calle, ha oscurecido no hay mucha gente es raro que llueva en esta época del año, pero qué más da, mañana iré al teatro y pediré disculpas por mi comportamiento, vuelvo a suspirar, regreso la vista a mi departamento creo que al fin termine de arreglarlo, tengo ganas de encender la chimenea, busco los fósforos, maldición donde los deje, ja, ja, ja, que idiota soy están junto a la chimenea, me acerco y los tomo, enciendo el fuego y tomo el libro que esta sobre el sofá, Romeo y Julieta, mi obra prefería, me la sé de memoria pero no importa pienso leerla nuevamente, estoy por abrir el libro cuando una ráfaga de frío viento apaga la chimenea, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda ya que las ventanas están cerradas, la puerta igual, por donde entro el aire, tomo aire nuevamente, me pongo de pie para encender el interruptor que hay junto a la puerta ya que me he quedado a oscuras, busco en la pared con la mano desocupada ya que en la otra traigo el libro, entonces pasa algo, una mano fría sujeta la mía, del susto dejo caer el libro, "No tengas miedo", me dice una voz masculina, me sobresalto, quien es, le cuestiono nervioso, "Tengo algo muy importante que decirte", me suelta, tengo duda de encender la luz pero ya no me importa nada así que presiono el interruptor, un hombre de cabello largo hasta los hombros, está parado frente a mí, su piel es increíblemente blanca, las venas en su cuello parecen reventar y no puedo negarlo es exageradamente apuesto, es un poco más alto que yo, como entro a mi casa, le cuestiono, "Por la ventana", me responde fríamente, por instinto mira la ventana que está cerrada, "he venido a darte un obsequio", me le quedo mirando interrogante, que yo sepa no es mi cumpleaños, digo con sarcasmo, "me gusta tu actitud", enarca una ceja desafiante tanto que me intimida, ¿Quién eres?, le cuestiono al tipo mientras miro su atuendo algo anticuado, camisa blanca con holanes en el cuello y mangas, un pantalón negro y un abrigo del mismo color, "Soy su padre", me le quedo mirando confundido, "Mi hija es la hermosa de ojos verdes", me quedo frío, Candy, digo en un grito, "Así es", me lo confirma, donde la tienes, intento acercarme a él pero mi cuerpo se queda inmóvil en cuanto el extiende su mano hacia mí, "No tan rápido", mi corazón se agita, quiero verla, le digo casi como una súplica, "Eso lo decido yo", con un suave movimiento de su mano me avienta hacia la pared, Eres un maldito impostor, le digo mientras sujeto mi brazo ante el dolor, ella no tenía padres, le afirmo, pero él se ríe escalofriantemente, tanto que inspira miedo, pero eso no me detiene, "Yo fui quien le dio la vida eterna", entonces lo miro, el vampiro que la transformo es este, un remolino de sentimientos se apoderan de mí, no sé si írmele encima o agradecerle lo que hizo, ¿Qué quieres de mi?, le cuestiono al hombre, "Quiero tener una charla contigo", me quedo pensativo, de hombre a vampiro, me rio con arrogancia, el me mira con desprecio, "sabes que somos", me cuestiona, creo que sí, intento sonar convincente pero creo que mi expresión me delata ya que el tiempo que estuve con ella nunca supe que era realmente, "Nosotros sabemos herir, nos gusta matar, sabemos que mostrar y que guardar, sabemos cuándo hablar, cuando tocar", todo esto me lo dice mientras rodea mi cuerpo una y otra vez, se que tú me estabas esperando", me dice al oído, esa frialdad hace que tenga miedo, "tu mundo no es suficiente para ti, pero hay un lugar perfecto para que puedas comenzar, querido hijo", sus palabras me aterran, " crees ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ser parte de este mundo", intento comprender sus palabras, "los seres como nosotros siempre sobreviviremos, acaso tu miserable vida tiene sentir aquí", me dice mientras extiende los brazos, "Podemos tener todo lo que nadie más tendrá", enarca una ceja fríamente mientras me mira, porque ella no me convirtió, le cuestiono, "Porque los padres no se aparean con sus hijos", volteo a verlo fijamente sorprendido de lo que me dice, me siento agitada y mi corazón late frenéticamente, "Tu sangre huele tan bien", me dice mientras olisquea mi cuello, me doy la vuelta pero en un segundo él aparece frente a mí, me vuelve a rodear pero esta ocasión se pone detrás de mí, "tu sangre es tan apetecible que creo que mi hija se quedara sin ti", me sujeta con una mano y jala mi cabeza para acercar su boca a mi cuello, me siento asustado, me siento listo para morir, pero aun no estoy preparado, mis ojos se abren ante el fuerte dolor que me ocasionan esos filosos colmillos, un ardor terrible invade mi cuerpo, mientras el tipo succiona mi sangre con desesperación y entonces todo, todo se vuelve oscuridad para mí.

20 de Diciembre 1921.

Las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vi a Albert, para que miento si han cambiado de manera radical, por mucho tiempo me perdí, nadie sabía de mí, pensaron que incluso ya estaba "muerto", pero de la nada aparecí, aun recuerdo bien ese día todos los presentes me miraron extrañados en la fiesta, con mi sonrisa arrogante y sarcásticas algunas chicas enloquecieron, muchos se preguntaban entre susurros de donde había salido y yo como todo un caballero pretencioso no di explicaciones ya que nadie las necesitaba, como si no me hubiera ido me recibieron con los brazos abierto, mi aparición fue triunfal, aunque alguien noto mi extraña actitud, "Terry que es lo que te ha pasado", me pregunto Albert en mi camerino, nada conteste mientras me miraba en el espejo, "te vez tan diferente de la última vez", acaso no fuiste tu quien me dijo que cambiara de actitud, lo miro por espejo, "Si pero desapareces meses y luego regresas como si nada", me dijo mientras intenta adivinar mi expresión, Albert me gustaría invitarte a cenar el viernes a mi casa, sonrío, "¿tu casa?", me cuestiona, si, le afirmo compre una casa a las afueras de la ciudad ya sabes me gusta la soledad, el se ríe, te espero como a las ocho de la noche, el afirma con la cabeza, yo me pongo de pie, "Dime una cosa Terry", me detengo antes de salir, que pasa Albert, "De quien fue la idea de montar esta obra", me pregunta curioso, "Dracula es una de mis obras favoritas, le digo con una sonrisa maliciosa, "Pues ha sido muy polémica pero nadie puede negar el éxito que tienes como vampiro", lo sé, me doy la vuelta ya que es la hora de la función, lo que nadie sabe es que no me cuesta nada hacer ese papel, mis manos tiemblan a oler la sangre fresca de los asistentes al teatro, un golpe de calor llega a mi garganta una chica de cabello negro está sentada frente al escenario, sus hermosos ojos azules hacen ver lo delicada y tímida que es, ella me sonríe tiernamente, yo no dudo ningún momento en responderle, pero su novio, un tipo antipático de ojos cafés me mira retadoramente, pero no me importa yo sigo con los coqueteos, la gente aplaude eufórica al terminar la función, pero nadie me importa más que esa chica, para esos momentos su novio se ha marchado dejando la sola a mi merced, le digo a un chico del personal que quiero ver a esa chica y me dirijo a mi camerino, momentos después alguien llama a la puerta, pasen, contesto mientras tomo mi copa de vino, "hola" me saluda la linda chica, "me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo", me acerco a ella y cierro la puerta me aseguro de poner llave para no ser interrumpido, "me da mucho gusto verte mejor", me dice algo nerviosa, no sé cómo es que nunca le puse bien atención es hermosa y delicada, como la más pura flor, de esas que no se encuentran siempre, Ane deberías sentarte, le digo al oído mientras acerco mis labios a su cuello, "Terry que es lo que quieres", escucho perfectamente los latidos de su corazón, "Ane eres muy hermosa", la tomo por la cintura y ella se sobresalta, "Terry será mejor que me vaya", no quieres divertirte conmigo, le digo mientras beso su cuello, "Terry te recuerdo que yo era la mejor amiga de tu novia", la observo cuidadosamente, lo sé Ane pero recuerda que ella está muerta, Ane me mira confundida, a los muertos hay que dejarlos en el pasado, la jalo contra mi cuerpo y le arrebato un beso ella no sabe cómo reaccionar ante mis impulsos, al principio se resistía pero mientras la intensidad del beso subía ella sucumbía ante mí, la empuje suavemente mientras jalaba las cintas de su vestido, ella no soltaba mis labios, sus delicadas manos acariciaban mi rostro, "Terry porque estas tan frío", me dijo al sentir mi piel, no es nada, le conteste y la para callarla la volvía besar, la senté en el borde del tocador, abrí suavemente sus piernas y desgarre sus prendas interiores, entonces desgarre el frágil y virginal cuerpo de la chica, siempre creí que Archie era un tonto pero mira que dejarla sola para que yo fuera el primero y tal vez el último que tomara la virginidad esta mujer, ella grito al sentirme por primera vez, yo intente ser lo menos agresivo pero las ganas y el deseo de beber su sangre me estaban acabando, cuando supuse el dolor había pasado yo comencé a mover mi cuerpo contra el de ella, para ser sincero yo creí que Ane seria una presa más difícil de seducir, pero unos cuantos besos y ella decide que sea yo quien la haga mujer, mientras nos apareamos ella me pregunta, "Terry tu y Candy alguna vez", no termina la pregunta, yo miro su rostro sonrojado y excitado, ella se muerde los labios mientras, si Ane, Candy y yo hicimos el amor, ella abre los ojos algo sorprendida, no es irónico que ahora nos encontremos haciendo lo mismo, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, ya va a empezar a llorar, me digo para mis adentros, pero no te sientas mal Ane, te aseguro que esto es algo que le hubiera gustado que pasara, "Terry como puedes decir eso", me reclama pero yo no paro de poseerla, por ella me pidió que me apareara contigo, Ane me mira asustada, "Terry Candy está muerta", me dice mientras quita la cara de placer, Ane yo también, la aprieto con mis manos mientras siento como crecen dos filosos colmillos, mis ojos se tienen de rojo, lo noto en el espejo, "Es hora de beber el vino", una frágil voz habla de entre un rincón, "Candy", grita la chica, entonces comienzo a mover mi cuerpo contra el de la chica desenfrenadamente ella entre tanta confusión no sabe qué hacer, un grito ahogado se escucha en mi camerino, sus uñas se clavan en mi ropa, entonces deja al descubierto su cuello, por el espejo miro el rostro de mi amada y sin dudarlo clavo los colmillos en el cuello de la chica y comienzo a succionar la sangre, poco a poco mi garganta se va refrescando, la chica comienza a desfallecer, "Suficiente", me dice mi amada, yo suelto a su amiga que cae como un bulto al suelo, mi amada se acerca a mí y acaricia mi entre pierna, "Verdad que cuando preparas la copa sabe mejor el vino", dice mientras me lame la sangre que sale por las comisuras de sus labios, pero nunca sabrá mejor que la tuya, le digo muy seguro, "me haces el amor", me dice mientras toma el lugar de la otra chica, me coloco entre sus piernas y subo la falda de su vestido y sin pensarlo me dispongo a hacerle el amor, ahora ya no me apareo con ella ya que ahora somos iguales, se que Ane no moría solo bebí lo suficiente para calamar mi sed, "tal vez algún día podamos estar juntos los tres", me dice mi amaba mientras tomo su cuerpo, se hará lo que quieras, ella me besa desenfrenadamente, pero recuerda que tenemos una cita el viernes a las ocho, ella se ríe, "es cierto Albert ira a casa creo que me tocara preparar esa copa, se ríe perversamente, creo que no podre esperar ya que su sangre huele también y yo… yo tengo sed.

FIN….


End file.
